


Мой

by delannoie



Category: Honou no Miraju | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он приходит не часто и уходит под утро, оставляя после себя запах сигарет «Парламент» и аромат своего дорогого одеколона…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия перед 10-м томом.

****

Он приходит не часто. Натянутая усмешка, пара дежурных фраз, пара поцелуев, просто, чтобы не обидеть того, кто терпит его уже столько лет. Впрочем, постепенно они пришли к осознанию того, что поцелуи им и не нужны вовсе. Целуют тех, кого любят, а это не любовь. Эти отношения невозможно охарактеризовать не то, что красивыми, просто приличными словами. Все слишком грубо, слишком жестко, слишком откровенно. Так нравится им обоим. Так им нужно. Точнее, они убедили себя, что так нужно. На самом деле они никогда не спрашивали друг друга. Просто однажды, Наоэ начал, а Нагахиде не сказал ему «нет». Он бы никогда не сказал «нет» этому мужчине.

Красивый, всегда красивый. Каждое тело, в котором находится Нагахиде красивое... Он знает, что Наоэ любит красивых женщин, и никогда не стал бы с ним спать, будь он не красив. Исключительно пользовательский, расчетливый подход. И Нагахиде это ничуть не смущает. Он целиком и полностью согласен. Ни одному из них не нужно от партнера ничего кроме секса. Ничего или...

\- Ты мой...

Горячий шепот Наоэ обжигает ухо Нагахиде. Он ничего не отвечает. Он знает, что все слова, которые в порыве страсти произносит Наоэ, адресованы не ему.

\- Скажи что ты мой... Нагахиде, пожалуйста...

Умоляюще, горько, болезненно…

«Твой? О, нет! Ничей, только свой собственный, » - ответил бы Нагахиде любому, кто попытался бы заявить на него права. Любому кроме…

\- Я твой...

Всего секунд, чтобы произнести, то, что он знал уже 400 лет. Чтобы признать то, что Наоэ наверняка забудет назавтра...

Наоэ крепко прижимает его к себе, целуя в шею

\- Мой...

И Нагахиде чувствует, что Наоэ улыбается, уткнувшись лицом в его затылок.

Он приходит не часто и уходит под утро, оставляя после себя запах сигарет «Парламент» и аромат своего дорогого одеколона. Он обычно уходит по-английски, не прощаясь, но в это утро он задерживается, чтобы наклониться к Нагахиде и нежно поцеловать его в губы.

\- Спасибо.

Шепчет он и уходит. Уходит, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в феврале 2007 года


End file.
